zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 19
Chapter 19: Goron village and seeing the truth “People should give better names to these places… I don’t even see any gorons!” Kayla complained. Link looked around. “Wait… isn’t that one up there? Let’s go talk to him.” “Can’t argue with that. I don’t see any others, so yeah let’s go to him.” “Excuse me? Where are all the gorons?” Link asked. “Inside. It’s much warmer in there, but I have to stay out here and guard. Would you like to go in?” he offered. Kayla looked at Link. He was shivering and looked like he was going to collapse. “Yes please.” she answered for him. “Alright, hurry in. I don’t want to let too much cold air in.” he rolled into a ball, leapt into the air, and pounded the ground. The door below them slowly opened and Kayla helped Link inside. “Hey! Gorons! And it’s cold but not as cold as outside. C’mon Link. You need some rest. “Thanks again.” Kayla said. A kind goron leant them a place to rest, and she managed to cook up a small meal for both of them. “Are you ok now?” she asked Link, still a little worried about his exhaustion. He smiled. “Yeah. Thanks for… ya know…” She smiled back. “Of course. You looked so tired it was torture to me-” she broke off, wondering if she said too much. “Well, great. We both needed rest.” he turned towards the goron. “Thank you so much. We have to be going now.” “Glad to help. Bye!” “Bye!” “Why is it so noisy in here?! Where’s that crying coming from?” Link complained. Kayla pointed up from a ramp spiraling the room. “That way, just an educated guess.” they walked up where it came from, noticing that it sounded more miserable and louder as they got closer and closer. “Oh! A goron… baby?” In the middle of the room, was a small wailing goron. They covered their ears. “Hey, who’s kid is that?!” Kayla yelled over it. One of the gorons turned towards her. “That’s the goron elder’s son. He’s been crying ever since he left… he’s cold and hungry, like the rest of us. If this keeps up, I might start crying too…” he groaned. “Oh! The goron elder’s son? We’ll find the elder, don’t worry” Kayla promised. “One more thing before you leave… would the boy like a coat or something? We have one just in size that would be perfect.” Kayla smiled. “Yes! You’re all too kind! I promise we will help you in any way we can!” One of the gorons brought over a small poncho like coat. “Made specially of a dodongo’s hide! It suit’s a human like you.” Kayla’s expression changed when he said ‘dodongo’s hide…. Link took it gratefully. “Thanks! Good bye! C’mon Kayla.” “ok, let’s check out the rest of this place… starting over there. See that sign over by the fence?” he pointed. Kayla nodded and headed over with him. Beyond where they were standing, was an amazing, confusing view. Ahead of them was almost mirage- looking pillars, and a cave across from them. But no trail to go across. Kayla sighed in disappointment. “There has to be something important over there…. But how do we get there?” “Hoo-hoo! What a surprise to see you two again!” a familiar voice said. They looked up at the lone tree. Perched on top of it, was the owl they saw at the swamp. “Hey! It’s that owl!” Kayla exclaimed. “Nice to see you again. So, did my owl statues prove useful?” She nodded. “Mm, I’m guessing that you want to get over there, right? That is a mirage. Most of what you need to see, is hidden. But if you follow where my feathers land, I can guide you across. Now, follow along.” he slowly flapped his wings, and flew to the area. A feather dropped. But instead of falling all the way down, it landed on something invisible. “C’mon Link! We’ll lose the trail!” Kayla jumped to where the feather was. Link almost feared she would miss and fall. But incredibly, she landed on the space. The invisible trail. “See? It’s fine! Now, trust me, you won’t fall.” She promised. Link took a deep breath, and jumped to where she was. He stumbled a bit, but Kayla caught his balance by grabbing his arm. “whoa!” his eyes where wide open. “Ok? Just don’t look down! Oh, the next feather fell!” she somersaulted in the air, and landed on the next spot. Link jumped after her, this time, keeping his balance. She patted him on the back. “Nice. See? It’s not so bad!” she winked and hopped to the next place. They repeated this about four more times. When they were just a jump from the cave, the owl flew away into the sky. They gracefully landed on the visible ground, Kayla full of adrenaline, And Link, shocked that they made it. “How do you know to trust that owl so much?” She hesitated. “I could do this even in my world but… I’m good at telling if someone is lying or telling the truth. So don’t try to hide anything from me, I’ll know.” she finally said. Link thought for a minute. “Well, could tell me something for this please?” his eyes held a plea. “I guess so. What?” “When I first ran into the skull kid, he took my horse epona. I chased after him, but when I caught up to them, she wasn’t there… he said that ‘she’s gone’. Do you think she’s…?” he couldn’t finish. Her expression changed from annoyance, to sympathy, and her eyes went blank and dull for a full minute. Link waited, as the awkward minute passed. Her eyes came back into focus. “I’m… sorry Link. If I wasn’t there to here or see it, I wouldn’t know…” she started, but she wasn’t done. “ But. I do know that the skull kid doesn’t have the power to kill someone directly. I mean, think about it. Skull kid didn’t kill you, he turned you into a deku scrub. He… didn’t kill my family, he turned them to stone… and he’s bringing down the moon to kill everyone, instead of him doing it himself. There’s only two reasons for all of that. A, he’s totally insane. Or B, he doesn’t have the power..” Link stared down at his feet when she was done. “So epona’s- “Not dead.” she added. “Thank you so much.” he whispered. She nodded. “Ok, once we get out of the cave, how are we going to get back over there?” he pointed to the other side. “We’ll find a way. Let’s go in.” “Ugh. I don’t see anything here…” Kayla looked around. “Hey guineas. Look over there.” she said it slowly, pointing ahead of them. A large chest was sitting in the back. “Oh. Dibs.” he went over and opened it. He pulled out a magnifying glass and examined it. It was purple, one side on the lens was blue, and the other purple. “I’ve had this before!” he exclaimed. Kayla walked over to him. He looked through it and gasped. “Stop! Don’t take another step!” “Why?” Kayla froze. She felt something in front of her. “Careful!” he walked cautiously to her. “Look through this.” he instructed, and handed it to her. She looked through it, and her jaw dropped. “An invisible… skulltulla?” she shot an arrow at it. “wow. Good reflexes!” he commented. “Whatever. Let’s go back out. That invisible path won’t be a problem anymore!” He nodded, tucked the lens in the pocket, and they got back outside.